


Flushed and Confused

by ofEmeraldStars



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, College AU, Fluff, M/M, chairman meow is the cutest, other character may make some appearances!, so much fluff omg, this kinda went away from me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofEmeraldStars/pseuds/ofEmeraldStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alexander?" Magnus asked in an incredulous tone as he stared at his friend.</p>
<p>"Magnus? I-Sorry. Your room. This is your room?" Alec blinked at him as if not really seeing him. </p>
<p>"What happened to you? You're bleeding!" He said as he sprung out of bed to try and support his friend and get him into bed. Now that's not how he imagined this going down if it ever would have. Magnus get a grip on yourself, he berated himself as he guided Alec to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cats & Fainting

Lying on his bed in his dorm room, laptop open in his lap, Magnus was browsing through cat videos to show Chairman Meow who was curled up next to him staring at the screen with an unimpressed expression. 

"See. I would never do that to you. But if you want a cucumber to play with don't hesitate to let me know!" Magnus said looking back and forth between the screen and his cat. Of course, he already tried the trick on the little fur ball last week, thus prompting a long period of making it up to his tiny companion. Today was the closest the Chairman sat to him since the "Incident". 

"It was a test to see how good you are at gutting your enemies!" Magnus tried again, hoping that a bit of flattery would make the fur ball accept his apology. Chairman only gave him another unimpressed stare, almost a glare.

"Oh, come on! I will even buy your favorite food for a month?" Now he degraded to bribery, which at this point was the last point on his plan of forgiveness.

Chairman stared at him for a long moment before he seemed to crack and butted his head against Magnus' hip where he was curled, a couple of inches away from the man. Magnus' face broke out in a large grin as he reached out to swoop his baby in his arms, but stopped at the last moment when the Chairman was full on glaring at him. 

"Okay, okay. No hugging. Yet." He said and deflated a bit as he stared back at his screen. 

"Wanna see another on-" What he wanted to say was cut short when a loud bang sounded against his door as if someone threw themselves on it. Then it didn't seem to stop as whoever was on the other side seemed to struggle against his room's door. The scare made Chairman Meow jump put of the bed with a hiss and hide under his desk.

"If you want to come in, use THE HANDLE!" Magnus called out irritated at having all the progress he made with his fur demon evaporate into thin air.  
A muffled noise came from the other side of the door before the door opened and the person who almost threw themselves through the door was hanging on the doorframe staring at Magnus with unfocused eyes.

" _Alexander?_ " Magnus asked in an incredulous tone as he stared at his friend.

"Magnus? I-Sorry. Your room. This is your room?" Alec blinked at him as if not really seeing him. 

"What happened to you? You're bleeding!" He said as he sprung out of bed to try and support his friend and get him into bed. Now that's not how he imagined this going down if it ever would have. Magnus get a grip on yourself, he berated himself as he guided Alec to the bed. 

"Huh?" Was Alec's reply as he let himself be maneuvered.

"Who did this to you?" Magnus demanded as he inspected the blood dripping down the side of Alec's face, near his hairline. Alec's face was flushed, even more flushed than usual when he was around Magnus, something the older boy enjoyed immensely, and he wasn't even flirting with the beautiful boy yet!

"No one." The younger man replied as he stared at Magnus' face.

"Was it that idiot from the cafe?" Magnus asked holding the other boy's face between his hands. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me!" He rushed to say when he noticed Alec's eyes slowly dropping. His face felt as if it was on fire, which he would have normally thought to be because of the blush that spread all over his face and down his neck in large spots.

"No. I tripped. Hit head." Alec responded as he tried to keep his eyes open. "You have pretty eyes." He mumbled a second later.

"Are you-" Magnus started, a little taken aback from the compliment. "Are you drunk?" He asked, his voice rising on the last syllable. Alec only shook his head in reply.

"Alec what happened." He tried again, his voice more stern than before. He already thought about racing out to find that homophobic idiot and show him not to mess with his Alec. With Alec. He wasn't his. Yet.

"I like you." Alec said with a silly grin on his face as he stared up at Magnus. "Why don't you like me?" He asked, his lips pursued in a slight pout. 

"I... " Magnus opened his mouth and just stared. What was happening?

"I want to kiss you." Alec continued and then he leaned forward as much as he could with Magnus' hands still on his face. But Alec never made it to Magnus' lips as he slumped forward, asleep.

"What just happened." Magnus whispered out loud with Alec collapsed in his arms. Staring down he moved the boy to lie flat on his bed, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed staring at his flushed face.

"You have a fever. You have a goddamn fever." Magnus sighed and brushed the hair from Alec's sweaty forehead back. 

* * *

Groaning, Alec slowly opened his eyes and closed them again right away when the light made him feel like someone pushed needles into his eyes. From his side he could feel a slight vibration and at first he thought it's his phone, but when he reached out to answer it, his hand met warmth and fur.

"I already apologized about the cucumber Chairman, are you doing this as revenge?" Alec could make out a familiar voice whispering.

"What else do I need to do for you to forgive me?" The voice pleaded and Alec finally recognize who the voice belonged to.

"Magnus?" He croaked trying to open his eyes again to see if he was only imagining things. Though the most important question was what was the other boy doing in his room. 

"Alexander, you're finally awake." The voice replied, sounding relieved, and Alec could feel the bed move as he sat next to him. Magnus reached out and took off the wet cloth Alec didn't even notice was on his forehead.

"What are you doing in my room?" Alec asked, eyes still partially closed and he could only make out the silhouette of the man sitting on the bed next to him. Magnus chuckled in reply.

"I think you're mistaken there, dear Alexander. We're in  _my_  room." Magnus said, hand waving around and at that Alec's eyes opened wide, ignoring the pain the light caused, looking around bewildered.

"You-I-Room- _What_?" Alec stuttered as he got up on his elbows, ignoring his throbbing head, as he stared at the familiar room that wasn't his.

Magnus stared at him in amusement from his position before reaching over to pick up a bottle of water.

"Here. Drink. You must be dehydrated." Magnus said and handled him the bottle and waited.

"What am I doing in your room?" Alec asked as he sat up emptying half the bottle. And if he weren't so confused at what was going on he was sure he'd be blushing so much, the headache might be helping as well.

"What do you remember?" Magnus asked tilting his head to the side.

"Um... I was in my room and-" Alec cleared his throat feeling heat rise to his cheeks, so much for his headache helping him from looking like a tomato, as he remembered thinking about Magnus. And his eyes. Magnus and his beautiful eyes. "I got the cold so I was lying in bed. And that's pretty much it." He rushed out and looked away from the man to the fur ball snuggled against his side.

"Ah, I thought as much. It seems that you decided to visit me in your feverish state. Almost broke down the door. And you were bleeding as well." Magnus told him, a worried expression once he mentioned the bleeding. "You said you hit your head." He said rising his eyebrows.

That only made his blush intensify as he thought about what to say.

"I did? Well, that's... strange. I better get back to my room." The younger boy said and hurried to sit up even though Magnus was in his way.

"Wait-" Magnus grabbed his arm and looked at him with a strange kind of intensity. "You're sure you don't remember anything else?"

"No..." Alec replied with a frown, trying to not think about the hand gripping him, hand which felt oddly cold against his hot skin. "Is there something I should remember?"

"Don't worry your pretty head about it right now, you get better." Magnus gave him an easy smile as he stood up helping him get to his feet. "Let me walk you back. I don't wan't you losing conscious somewhere and fall into a bush where no one can find you." He said and looped their arms together before grabbing his keys.

"Magnus you don't have to, I'm fine walking back on my own." Alec replied, the subsided blush spreading across his cheeks once again as he looked to the side at the other man.

"Shush. If not for you then let me do it for me. It'll help me sleep better at night." Magnus said and gave him a pleased smile before looking over his shoulder into the room. "I hope you're not still mad at me by the time I get back, Chairman!" He said and closed the door behind them.


	2. A Wish Fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! Sorry it's so short!
> 
> Yay for Jace making an appearance :D
> 
> As always thanks to the beautiful Lacrysss for beta reading this for me! <3 (even though her eyes were dropping with sleep lol)

As soon as they left the room, Alec fell silent as he could feel his cheeks maintaining the persistent blush. He tried not to think too much about the other boy at his side and their arms entwined.

"I wonder if we will see some blood smudges somewhere on the way." Magnus mused glancing at Alec.

"Um-I don't remember hitting my head." Alec responded with confusion, daring a glance to his side, catching the other's eyes before snapping his eyes away to look ahead.

"Hmmm. I wonder why you decided to come to me." Magnus said in a light tone, his lips quirking into a grin.

Catching the slight teasing in Magnus' tone made Alec wonder what else he didn't remember. He could feel his heart beat faster at the thought. He knew that he liked the other boy, but always stuttering whenever he was in his company didn't really give him any confidence. And Magnus seemed to flirt with almost anyone, something that made his insides coil with jealousy whenever he saw it happen.

The fact that Alec didn't know how to respond to Magnus' flirting wasn't helping either. Sometimes he wished he had Isabelle's or Jace's ability to flirt, but it seemed that the equilibrium in their family had to be maintained by having Alec blush whenever someone so much as looked at him. 

"Um-" Alec started to say but nothing that came to mind seemed to make much sense, or not leave him completely embarrassed. "Chairman Meow." He blurted out.  
"You came to see Chairman Meow." Magnus' eyebrows high on his forehead as he looked at Alec. 

"Y-Yeah. I remembered someone saying that a cat's purr helps when you're sick." Alec rambled, making things up, realizing how insane it sounded he felt like banging his head on the nearest tree.  
"If I knew I would have left you too alone." Magnus said, pouting.

"I wouldn't have minded if you were there as well." Alec said before he could talk himself out of it, ignoring the blush that promptly spread. Maybe he still got a fever.

"Oh, really now?" Magnus replied with a delighted glint in his eyes.

Alec only ducked his head trying to hide his blush and the small smile that formed on his lips.

* * *

A couple of minutes later they were walking down the hallway towards Alec's room. As they slowly got closer to the door, Magnus made a decision. A decision that he hoped wouldn't destroy their friendship.

"So, here we are." Alec said turning to look at Magnus, lips pressed together in a tight smile. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Magnus with a soft smile, glad that he didn't have to fulfill his plan on the hallway. 

Walking inside, Magnus kept his eyes on Alec as the other went around the room to turn on the lights, as it started to get dark outside, and quickly tidied up his bed. Magnus could see the tips of his ears turn red as he tried to cover up the mess of tissues and crumpled up sheets, making him smile at the sight.

"Alec, turn around." Magnus said banning the last sliver of worry out of his head.

The moment Alec turned to face him, Magnus' hand darted out and grabbed him by the back of the neck pulling the younger boy towards him and pressing their lips together. He kept the contact for a couple a moment, feeling Alec frozen against him, before breaking the contact, shooting him a grin.

"Now you'll get better in no time." 

"H-Huh?" Was Alec's confused reply as he stood unmoving. 

"Kisses have magical abilities." Magnus replied happily. "And I wanted to fulfill your wish." He gave him a wink and walked out of the room.

* * *

Alec kept staring numbly at the spot where Magnus was just a moment ago. Slowly, and after what felt like hours, he dragged his gaze from the spot towards the closed door.

"What." Was the only thing that he seemed capable to say at that moment.

Reaching up, Alec touched his lips with his fingers and the simple touch brought back the memory of what happened making him blush as he never blushed before.

"Wish?" He whispered to the empty room in confusion before his knees finally gave out, leaving him to collapse onto his bed.

"Am I hallucinating?" Alec asked himself out loud now staring at his fingers. Fingers that touched his lips just a moment ago. Lips that Magnus touched. Kissed. Magnus  _kissed_  him.

"What?" He felt like he said that for the hundredth time since  **it**  happened. 

Alec sat there frozen staring into space, mind blank and racing with thoughts at the same time, as if Magnus managed to short-circuit his brain with a simple peck on his lips.

That was how Jace found his when he walked into their room who knows how much later.

"Feeling better? Here, got you some chicken soup. Now you can't say I never do anything for you." Jace said as he walked over to the table starting to empty the bag. "I also got you more tissues and some medications that Clary said are supposed to help." He kept on talking. 

"Jace. Am I hallucinating?" The sick boy asked still not moving from his previous position.

"What?" Jace faced him with a frown before rolling his eyes at his brother. "Okay, okay. I know I said that I'm not gonna play your maid when you asked me to get you the stuff, but here it is!" He said and waved at the table. "Thank me and come here and eat before it gets cold." Sitting down, Jace opened his own take out and started to dig in.

"Yeah... thanks." Alec whispered as he made his way towards the table numbly, his mind still on that kiss.


	3. Tomorrow

Back in his own room Magnus sat on his bed, legs under himself and hugging a pillow like a koala a tree. His eyes were fixed on the small whitish figure standing in front of the bed staring at him. Even with the lights off and the only light source being the streetlights, Magnus could make out his small companion staring at him in what he would call at that moment disgust to seeing its owner in that state.

"Chairman Meow, I either did the biggest fucking mistake in my life, or the most wonderful decision ever. I don't think there's an in-between." The human spoke to the almost empty room. There was no reply.

"I mean, it seemed like a good plan at that moment!" He whined, receiving a barely audible meow in response. Sound that just made him feel worse.

"And then I had to run! Why? Why did I do that? Urgh!" Magnus groaned and pressed his face into the pillow in his arms. 

"I have to do something!" He called out the next moment, scaring the little cat in the progress who hissed at him softly.

"Can't you see I'm in distress, Chairman Meow? Can't you forget your grudge against me and come cuddle with me?" Magnus whined and stretched out his right arm to beckon his little buddy to join him on the bed.

The Chairman stared at him for a moment longer, as if to show him that he wouldn't forgive that easily, before stretching and jumping on the bed with a meow that to Magnus meant 'only because you're stupid'. Abandoning his pillow and reaching out for the fluff ball, Magnus cradled him against his chest as he continued to whine about what a stupid thing he did.

* * *

Eating half of the soup Jace brought, Alec's mind was still too distracted by what happened earlier and thinking about it more only made his appetite diminish by the second. Jace was already devouring the rest of the soup, after he asked Alec if he still wanted more, and the dark haired boy kept on glancing at him nervously.

"Jace." Alec finally spoke and gulped, he only ever told Izzy about his feelings for Magnus, "There's something I ha-want to tell you." He finished, wringing his hands in his lap, soup abandoned.

"Sure go ahead." Jace said not taking his eyes off his plate.

"You know, well-there-that's-I-"Alec started to stumble over his words.

"Alec, what did you do?" The other boy asked finally taking his eyes off his food. "Ew, don't tell me you sneezed on my bed." Jace crunched up his nose.

"What? No!" Alec replied, though who knows, maybe he did do that. "You know Magnus? Of course, you know him. You've met him. That is-Well-I-He-Imightlikehim." He finally rushed out leaving Jace to just blink at him for a couple of seconds before his face broke out into a large smile.

"Finally! Bro, you have no idea how hard it was to just wait for you to tell me you guys are dating. I wanted to say something earlier, but Izzy said to wait until you're ready to tell us. I'm happy for you, brother!" Jace spoke and reached out to pat his shoulder, still smiling at him.

Alec just stared at him, mouth hanging open during the whole speech. Was he that obvious that he liked Magnus? But why did Jace think they were dating, because they obviously  _weren't_. At least not yet.  _Yet_. 

"We aren't dating." He finally replied weakly. 

"What do you mean you aren't dating. You just told me." Jace stared at him in confusion.

"I told you that I l-like him." Somehow it became easier to say it out loud after he finally confessed about his feelings. Saying this made Jace mutter something that sounded similar to 'No shit' but he said nothing else and stared expectantly at Alec.

"Um-" He cleared his throat, "It seems like while I had a fever, I went over to his room and fell asleep there. I don't really remember any of that. And then he walked me back and k-kissed me before leaving, saying that he fulfilled my wish... " Alec trailed off, his eyes trained on the tablecloth as he spoke about what happened. "I don't know what to do. You're better at this, you and Izzy, and well, what do you think I should do?" The dark haired boy looked up at his brother.

"Go tell him." Jace said matter of factly. "I mean he kissed you, obviously he likes you. Even  _I_  noticed that." He said with an encouraging smile making Alec smile in response.

"Yeah. I t-think I will do that. Thanks, Jace." Alec reached out to give him a half-hug.

"Dude, don't breath on me. I have a date tomorrow." He protested, but still returned the hug. "Now go get him!"

"I will." Alec said, more confident than he was feeling, before he got up and left the room. 

* * *

"Chairman, I've made a decision." Magnus suddenly said and sat up straighter, dislodging the cat's position and making it look at the human with angry eyes.

"Kissing him and leaving like that was stupid, I admit to that, you don't have to keep looking at me like that." He said with a small huff at having to tell that his previous plan was flawed.

"So, I will go and righten my mistake." The boy picked up the purring ball from his lap and sat it next to him on the bed before standing up.

Walking over to the mirror, Magnus checked himself out, scrutinizing over his outfit, hair and makeup. He tried to straighten his shirt from where it bunched up while he was hunched over.

"Do you think I should change?" Magnus asked out loud, receiving a meow in response and when he looked towards the bed Chairman Meow was sitting up staring at him impassively. 

"Yeah, you're right Chairman. I'm already fabulous." The boy replied as if the cat actually talked to him. One day he might question the fact that he talks to the Chairman, but today was not that day. 

Reaching up, and brushing his fingers through his spiked hair giving it slightly messy, but still stylish, look. Turning around in a circle, Magnus admired himself one last time before heading for the door.

"Wish me good luck!" He called out over his shoulder as the door closed behind him before locking it.

Walking out of the dormitory, Magnus made his way the familiar path towards Alec's dorm house, playing the words he was going to say over and over in his mind. He told himself that confessing would be the simplest way to do this, but the slight nervousness growing inside him made the boy fidget with the hem of his shirt. Of course, he knew that Alec was gay, so the kiss couldn't have disgusted him completely, and they've been friends since they met for the first time at the beginning of the year. Magnus developed a crush on the other boy since the first time he laid eyes on him, and getting to know him only made that crush grow stronger. 

So, when he looked ahead and saw the boy that occupied his thoughts walk towards him, all resemblance of a plan seemed to leave his mind as he was struck by how beautiful he truly was. Magnus' steps faltered and he stopped walking as he waited for Alec to reach him. New plan already formed, he was going to go up to him and tell him everything that happened, Alec's confession while having a fever and his own feelings. 

Just as the hazel eyed boy was about to get into hearing range, Magnus opened his mouth to greet him with a smile, only to be left like that when Alec simply walked by without even seeming to see him. Magnus blinked a couple of times before whirling around and going after him.

"Alec!" Magnus called out and jogged up to him, grabbing his arm to turn him around.

* * *

Walking towards Magnus' dorm house, the streetlights illuminating his way, Alec was running words over and over in his mind. He knew he wasn't good at it, never was and probably never will be, it just was always easier to let Izzy or Jace take over a situation instead of speaking up himself. Especially when it came to his feelings. But now he wanted to find the right words, because if this would go drastically wrong at least he wanted to make sure that it wasn't because he couldn't make out what to say to convey his feelings.

What the dark haired boy didn't realize as he was walking around, oblivious to his surroundings, was that he started to voice his thoughts out loud, going over different ways of how to actually confess his feelings. His mind still felt a bit slow from being sick and Alec just hopped that whatever he would come up with by the time he reached Magnus' room wouldn't be a complete jumble of words.

"Magnus about the kiss-No. Um-About what happened earl-Urgh. Maybe I shouldn't mention the kiss? Yeah. Just tell him how you feel, Lightwood. Stop being such a wuss." Alec tried to pep-talk himself and shook his head.

"Magnus, can I talk to you about something? Okay, that sounds better. But then what. Just say it, just say how you feel." He kept on talking, taking a deep breath. "Ever since the day that we met I had a crush on you. Urgh. That sounds so childish. I can't do this." He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, feeling himself getting tired.

"Let's not say crush. I like you. That sounds better. Yeah? Yeah. Maybe I should tell him I didn't mind the kiss?" The boy scrunched up his nose as he played out the words again and again.  
Alec was so concentrated on his task that he didn't even hear someone calling out his name and when said someone grabbed his arm and turned him around he blurted out the next thing what came to his mind for the 'confess your feelings plan'.

"Can you kiss me again?" The hazel eyed boy blurted out as he came face to face with the person who haunted his mind since he woke up in  _his_  bed, and froze in that position eyes going wide as he realized what he just said.

Magnus' mouth hung open as if he was in the middle of saying something before Alec spoke the words, and was staring at Alec for a moment, that seemed to never end making Alec want to crumble to the ground in mortification, before his mouth formed into a grin.

"My, my, Alexander. How could I resist such a request?" Magnus said smoothly taking a step closer to press his lips against Alec's cheek, leaving the younger boy to flush red enough to be visible in the dim light of the streetlight.

"I... " Alec's mouth hung open trying to process what just happened. Did he just tell Magnus to kiss him  _again_? And did Magnus just  _kiss his cheek_? Maybe he was hallucinating from a fever again. 

"Alec there's something I wanted to tell you." Magnus started to speak, his voice turning a bit more serious. "About before. I feel like I should apologize, you've said some things when you came to my room, which you seem to have forgotten, and I thought kissing you would be the best way to let you know how I feel. Though I must admit, I might have been mistaken." He almost rambled, something that Alec never saw the other boy do and made him want to smile in response.

"I like you." Alec blurted out before he let himself overthink what Magnus was trying to say, something that was harder said than done in his current frame of mind.

Magnus looked slightly taken aback, like he didn't expect Alec to just say it and like he was prepared to say more about what seemed to have happened earlier, but then his face broke into a delighted smile.

"I like you too, Alexander." He said, and swayed back a little on the heels of his feet, his hand still on Alec's arm. "Does that mean you'll want to go on a date with me?" Magnus asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Y-yeah." Alec responded with a smile of his own, feeling happiness bubble up inside his chest. "I'd really like that." 

"Wonderful. Let me walk you back to your room, you're still sick and shouldn't be outside especially now that the sun is down." Magnus turned them towards the direction Alec came from, letting his hand follow down Alec's arm until they held hands. He gave Alec a questioning look as if asking if that was okay, receiving a nod in response.

The walk back was occupied by a comfortable silence as none of them lost their smile and kept stealing glaces towards the other. Once they reached Alec's room, none of them seemed to want to let go yet and Alec mustered some of the courage the last couple of minutes gave him and leaned forward to peck Magnus on the lips.

"Talk to you tomorrow?" Alec asked, breaking the silence, as he reached with his free hand towards the door knob.

"Tomorrow." Magnus agreed and brought Alec's hand to his mouth leaving a soft kiss on his knuckles before taking a step back and letting their hands fall free. "Tomorrow." He said once again biting his lip and took another step backwards before turning around and walking away.

Alec watched him go until Magnus turned the corner, disappearing out of sight, a dopey smile on his face the whole time. "Tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first real try at a fanfic, go gentle on me? Leave me a comment and let me know what you think <3
> 
> Appreciate all the constructive criticism! And sorry for any typos I tried to fish them all out!
> 
> Beta reader Lacrysss, thanks darling!


End file.
